The field of the invention is residential and commercial building including the use of masonry chimneys.
In the past, brick chimneys have not fared well during an earthquake. Because of the weight of such chimneys compared to a wooden frame, the chimneys tend to have more inertia during initial movement as compared to the frame. Thus, it is not uncommon for chimneys to break at the point at which they are attached to a wooden frame causing potential property damage as well as providing a safety hazard. The conventional method of securing a masonry chimney to a wooden frame utilizes four steel straps which are secured at one end to the chimney. These steel straps are also attached along their length to frame members of the wooden structure by lag screws passing through holes in the steel straps. The result is a secure and unmoving attachment at both ends of the steel straps and thus, during an earthquake, if the frame and the chimney tend to move at different times or rates, a large stress is placed on the masonry chimney.
The use of slotted bars to secure wall panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,243. Another use of a slotted securement means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,382. There is not any suggestion, however, of any method for helping to preserve a masonry chimney during an earthquake.